


Deep Stares and Drunk Questions

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Drunkenness, Fluff, Happy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree and Hanzo decide to go on a date only to get unwanted attention that isn't from actual enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Stares and Drunk Questions

**Author's Note:**

> You know the disclaimer. I own nothing.
> 
> Just a heads up, this is actually a oneshot where Hanzo has flesh legs. No prosthetics. It just worked better with what I had written. And damn that's a shit title but I couldn't think of anything else.

His foot tapped nervously, leg bouncing and spurs jingling at the movement. Never in his life did McCree ever think he'd be scared to ask someone on a date. Come on, he was Jesse fucking McCree, suave and smooth talking vigilante. He never got nervous over anything. Yet here he was, racking his brain and trying to think of what he was going to say to Hanzo. He's sure that the man would agree since they've been together for months now, but something about him still makes McCree feel like a child asking out the person of his dreams.

 

Finally, he thinks _fuck it_ and decides to just go and ask. He shouldn't have to try and be romantic or over the top about it, especially not with Hanzo, so all he can do is walk up to the man and simply ask 'wanna go on a date?’. He's liable to get a yes the moment he asks anyway so there's no use in making it a big deal.

 

But it is. Because it's Hanzo 'the gorgeous yet stoic assassin’ Shimada. He was a breed of human all on his own and it still made McCree flustered to know that they were together. How the hell did he manage to score someone like _Hanzo_? He'll never know but it wouldn't hurt to take advantage of it and flaunt the fact in public.

 

So he goes to find the archer and ask, thinking that they could take a walk and eat dinner for the date. It's something they've done before but enjoyed immensely so there was no harm in doing the same thing again. A quick stop by the recreation room and he finds Hanzo reading on the couch while Hana and Lucio play a video game on the TV.

 

“Hey, sweetheart. Feel like goin’ on a date tonight?” Yea, he totally has this. Hanzo looks up from his book and gives a little shrug.

 

“I am fine with that. Where are we going?” That went better than expected. Why was he nervous again?

 

“Gonna go out ta dinner. I was thinkin’ that restaurant we went ta before that ya liked.” Hanzo nods and returns his attention to his book.

 

“Then we will leave in a few hours.” McCree smiled and kissed Hanzo's temple before leaving the room to get ready. He ignores the grunt of fake disgust he hears from Hana since he's sure she's going to request helping Hanzo with his wardrobe like she has plenty of times before.

 

After a hot shower and trim of his beard, McCree is dressed and ready for his date. Some new jeans and a clean red flannel shirt is what he chooses to wear, along with his usual boots and hat. The serape and body armor are left on the bed since McCree believes he shouldn't have to dress like he's preparing for a mission. They're just going into town for food so nothing should happen, and even if it does, everyone had made the choice that if dates were going to take place, members would act as guards watching from afar. McCree has even had to do the same thing a few times, mainly for Fareeha and Angela when they decide to go out sometimes, so everything should be fine.

 

Peacekeeper is also left in the room as he leaves and goes to check on Hanzo. He knocks a couple times and the door opens, revealing one of the best damn sights McCree has ever seen thanks to the insistence of Hana and Lena. Though Hanzo's chest isn't exposed, every muscle is visible since the Navy blue v-neck is very tight. His normal ribbon has been switched out for a simple hair tie and he has on a couple of sleek black dress shoes instead of his metal boots. The black jeans also leave nothing to the imagination and McCree would be drooling if he hadn't seen Hanzo look like this before. But wow, was it still something to witness. Especially when that something is his very hot boyfriend that he gets to show off as his to other people.

 

“Ya ready, darlin’?” Hanzo nods and they head for the exit of the base where four others are waiting, all armed as if they're going into battle (which they basically are if anyone is looking to take out either member while they're unarmed). They just reach the others when Jack decides to speak up.

 

“Maybe this time we won't have to actually cover for you both. Last time was too close” Ana nods in agreement.

 

“Honestly, amateurs is what they were. There were far too many people to simply take out a gun and not expect mass panic. A screaming crowd isn't always the best cover.” McCree laughs and goes to walk past the small group.

 

“We'll make sure not ta draw too much attention ta ourselves.” Lena scoffs while Lucio shakes his head.

 

“Luvs, there is no way _you_ can't draw attention to yourselves while on a date. Both you and Hanzo stand out far too much.” McCree dismisses it with a wave of his hand and they're soon heading off to the town nearby.

\-----

“I'm surprised Genji wasn't on guard duty today. He usually likes knowin’ yer safe, especially when myself is involved.” McCree lays an arm over Hanzo's shoulder, grinning like a child when the archer doesn't move to swat it away. To think Hanzo wouldn't have allowed such open affection in the beginning but now he's completely fine with it.

 

“He is spending time with Zenyatta tonight, actually. That and I don't think he was informed of our date.” McCree smiles as he notices a familiar flash of blue on one of the roofs but he ignores it.

 

“Well that might be a good thing then 'cause he nearly slaughtered the last guy that came after ya. I never knew he could be so possessive.” Hanzo hums, slipping his hand into McCree's on his shoulder. The cowboy tries not to look like a goofy idiot but knows he failed a little. Finally, they reach the restaurant and go inside, being hit with the smell of freshly made food. The girl at the front looks up and McCree watches as she looks between them in what appears to be appreciative silence. She snaps out of it quickly enough and grabs two menus before sitting them at a booth, both sitting across from the other. McCree looks it once over, looking to choose from either the seafood or the pasta, and settles for a combination of shrimp pasta. They order their drinks quickly enough and McCree focuses on Hanzo who is still looking over the different dishes.

 

“Lookin’ ta try somethin’ different tonight?” Hanzo nods.

 

“Angela had recommended I expand my… horizons? Is that what you call it?” McCree chuckles and takes a sip of his beer.

 

“It is indeed. My recommendation is the salmon, by the way. Grilled.” Hanzo goes to find it while McCree's eyes scan the other customers, noting some of them staring. He would be concerned but he knows those aren't the stares of potential enemies looking to take their heads, but rather flustered people, both men and women who seem to be mainly focusing on Hanzo. McCree would be a little angry but he can understand the desire to look. The archer isn't hard on the eyes and looks rather young (since some would argue that 38 isn't that low of a number concerning age) despite the gray. A few are looking at him but he knows Hanzo is a much prettier sight.

 

“I almost wish I had my bow.” McCree looks away from the other customers and back towards Hanzo who is taking small sips of his unsweet tea.

 

“Why's that?” Hanzo's eyes quickly look at the people staring then back at McCree.

 

“I do not enjoy the attention. Maybe I could scare them if I had my weapon.” McCree laughs at that and shakes his head.

 

“It's just a bit of harmless oglin’, sweetheart. That shirt of yers ain't really leavin’ anythin’ ta the imagination. Same with the pants.” Hanzo grunts and folds his arms over his chest, the shirt almost looking like it'll rip if he flexes any more.

 

“That does not mean they must stare like I am some spectacle.” McCree can kind of understand where Hanzo's coming from, seeing as how he also doesn't appreciate the attention sometimes, but he's sure those people have the mindset of 'can't help but look’. McCree just holds out his hand across the table and smiles at Hanzo.

 

“Then how 'bout focusin’ on me instead?” Hanzo smiles a bit at that and moves to rest a hand on McCree's metal one.

 

“I can do that.” McCree's smile grows and he brings up Hanzo's hand to kiss it just before the waitress comes to take their orders.

\-----

The restaurant didn't have a bar, but that didn't mean customers didn't get piss drunk sometimes. If McCree wasn't already used to drunk guys being loud after a few beers then he might be wishing he had his gun right about now. He knows Hanzo wants nothing more than to shove an arrow up each of their asses though, if the look he's sending the four men are any indication. Honestly, they're starting to get out of hand too.

 

McCree has already witnessed them start catcalling some of the other customers, even swatting some of the waitresses on the butt when they walk by. Even the men aren't safe, as the male waiters who try to quiet down the group get the same treatment. He knows the four are close to getting thrown out by the manager.

 

But he thinks it might not happen fast enough because now the group is looking over at their table. Specifically at Hanzo and McCree will have none of it. Both are close to done with their meals and McCree is ready to pay the check when one of the men stands up and wobbles over to their table. This is definitely not going to end well.

 

“Hey hot stuff. What's your name?” Oh yea, he's definitely drunk. McCree already feels a mixture of both anger and sympathy for what's about to happen to the guy if he keeps on talking like that to Hanzo. Either McCree will intervene and make sure the guy knows his place or Hanzo will take matters into his own hands and probably break the man's legs. McCree finds it pretty funny that Hanzo only _looks_ like he isn't bothered in the least.

 

“C'mon honey, just give me your name. Might make it worth your while if you also give me your body.” Anger, anger is definitely taking over right now. McCree is thankfully not holding his glass with his metal hand or it might have broken from his grip. He's most certainly not going to hold his tongue any longer.

 

“Hey man, yer drunk. Why don't'cha go back ta yer pals and we won't have a problem.” The guy's attention is now on McCree and he leers at the cowboy with a challenging gaze.

 

“Problem? Nah, there ain't no problem here. In fact, both of you can come join if you like.” That's a new one for McCree. Never has someone actually ignored his words and offered to pay for a night of fun with him. He really doesn't know how to react to that but he remains convicted in his efforts to get the man to leave.

 

“Sorry ta tell ya but me and my partner here are gonna have ta decline. We're not lookin’ for a _fun_ night.” McCree tried to say it with an underlying threat and he was pretty sure he succeeded. But the man didn't seem to catch onto the hint and just leaned closer.

 

“Don't be like that. We'll pay you both real nice.” McCree was ready to deck the man and ignore the threat of being banned from the restaurant. He was so close when Hanzo stood and grabbed the man by his shirt. Their faces were inches apart and McCree could only think _if looks could kill, he'd be eight feet under_.

 

“We do not want your money. We are not prostitutes. Now, go back to your table and leave. Us. Alone.” That finally seemed to break through as the guy nodded furiously and walked away without so much as a glance back when Hanzo let go. Hanzo sat down, and thanked the waitress who brought the check while McCree could only grin.

 

“Yer like a rose with thorns, darlin’. So pretty ta look at but painful ta touch.” McCree went to grab the money from his pocket to pay while Hanzo grinned back.

 

“Yet that did not seem to stop you.” McCree laughed as he put the money on the table.

 

“Course not. I like a bit of danger.” Hanzo produced a chuckle of his own and McCree felt his heart leap at the sound.

  
“Foolish man.” That was a statement McCree wasn't going to deny.


End file.
